Stinkmeaner Strikes Back
"Stinkmeaner Strikes Back" is the fourth episode of the second season The Boondocks. It originally aired on October 29, 2007. The spirit of Colonel H. Stinkmeaner is released from Hell and possesses Tom Dubois to exact vengeance upon the Freemans for killing him. Plot The episode opens with Colonel H. Stinkmeaner, the old man whom Robert Freeman killed in "Granddad's Fight", enjoying himself in an Asian-styled hell. He starts by saying, "Colonel muthufuckin Stinkmeaner!! Holla atcha boy!! I gets money!!!" Impressed, the Devil declares him "the baddest motherfucker that the whole hell he had ever seen", having "called me the devil himself a "bitch ass nigga!". Stinkmeaner trained "like a beast" in martial arts with weighted arm rings, jump kicking two jugs through two rings of fire, and even beating a temple's worth of martial arts-fully trained demons. Seeing Stinkmeaner's "heart of darkness", Satan gives him the opportunity to return to Earth and spread ignorance and chaos among the black community. He is also thus given the opportunity to seek revenge against the Freeman family. Stinkmeaner, declaring that "hell ain't shit, I'm gonna get you, Freeman!" happily obliges. Meanwhile, Riley is teaching Robert about internet dating via MySpace. Having adorned his page with multiple ridiculous lies (he claims he loves skydiving, is Brazilian, and was a member of G Unit) and pictures of himself in outfits ranging from replicas of suits worn in Michael Jackson music videos to thongs. In the court parking lot, Tom Dubois is parking his car when he is cut off, thus instigating a "nigga moment" (which is unusual for Tom, given he is "as far away from a nigga as a black man could be"). As he exits his vehicle and attempts to confront the ignorant man that stole his parking spot, the crazy mean ignorant man responds with a slew of redundant insults and threatens to assault Tom with his Uzi. As he walks away, Tom is possessed by Stinkmeaner who then yells, " What did you say, nigga?!?!?", and as the man turned around, he insulted the possessed Tom again and he then maniacally harangues the man, dropkicks him in the chest, and continues to verbally assault him before Tom regains control and attempts to help the man who is utterly traumatized. In court, an attorney is interviewing an old Chinese-American woman who assaulted a black man (possibly the same black man encountered by Tom back in the parking lot) and drove his car through a mall. As Tom approaches the Defendant to make his case, Stinkmeaner possesses him again, prompting the woman to answer his question of, "What's good, nigga? What's really good?!" Tom then jumps on the defenses bench, and begins to wildly kick and stomp on the table, saying to the judge "Fuck yo' court nigga!" (in a direct reference to Dave Chappelle's famous Rick James sketch). It is then that Tom realizes something is seriously wrong with him and excuses himself from court and as he runs to the bathroom, he yells, "Lady Liberty got balls!!". He then gets possessed by Stinkmeaner. In the bathroom mirror, he sees his reflection become the reflection of Stinkmeaner and runs away. Huey is still disturbed by his dream. The ghost of Ghostface Killah (who Huey notes is not dead) appears to give Huey advice, though he remains ambiguous, telling Huey "think about it, peace" Meanwhile, Robert who arranged a date online, is too obsessed with his date that night to talk to Huey about his concerns. He sends Huey to his room. Tom reaches home again, and just after he hugged his wife, Stinkmeaner possessed Tom again just to have sex with his wife. Some time later, Robert, naked on the toilet with a laptop, is interrupted when a possessed Tom begins chopping through the bathroom door with an ax. Robert sends a distress email to Riley from the bathroom before managing to escape just as Tom is entering. With his underwear around his ankles, Robert runs from Stinkmeaner, falling down the stairs. The kids, Huey and Riley, having received the message, come down shortly after. Stinkmeaner reveals his identity and his plan to take Huey, Riley, and Robert back to Hell with him. Huey tosses Robert his belt and the kids a battle ensues from Stinkmeaner. Huey, Riley, and Robert use their own "martial arts" (Huey's actual martial arts, Riley's street fighting, Robert's belt combat), but Stinkmeaner still easily beats the trio. Huey and Robert look at each other and get an idea. Huey runs up to Stinkmeaner and does a spin-kick, which Stinkmeaner easily stops by blocking and back fist-ing Huey in his face across the living room. Robert grabs Stinkmeaner with his belt, pulls him down, and pins him down. While Stinkmeaner gets the upper hand and almost choke Robert to death, Riley manages to render Stinkmeaner unconscious by slamming him in the back of the head with a lamp, a vase, and a geisha statue (all of which Robert declares were expensive and the geisha being a collectible). They tie him in Riley's bed, while wondering what to do with the possessed Tom, and Robert goes downstairs for his date. Robert's date begins questioning him as to the racket coming from upstairs. After lying miserably, the date leaves not because of the possessed man upstairs which declares as as "obvious", but because he lied about it. Robert turns to the National Headquarters of the Catholic Church, but no one is available to take his call. Robert then seeks the help of a local exorcist: "Reverend Father" Uncle Ruckus. He begins the exorcism by attempting to scare the possessed Tom with a nightstick, then attempting to force Stinkmeaner to read, and finally flagellating Tom with the whip while encouraging the others to help him (using anything to hit him, like branding iron, noose, any club or nightstick, a whip, a job application form, etc) by chanting the 'holy phrase', "nigga, get yo black ass outta here!" Robert and Riley then join in. Huey, not participating, watches for several hours in disgust thinking that this physical method "isn't exorcism, it's a beating", before Ghostface Killah's ghost appears again, to make Huey stop them from beating at Tom before they kill him. After many questions, Ghostface Killah derides Huey for not having "figured this shit out yet." As he did before, he says, "Peace," before disappearing. Huey realizes something profound and intervenes in the exorcism. Huey starts a conversation between Stinkmeaner and Uncle Ruckus about how much they hate black people, which sparks some 'good will' between them. We learn that a "nigga moment" cannot be solved by violence, but only through 'peace and understanding (harmony)'. With this, Stinkmeaner is finally exorcised successfully. Stinkmeaner's ghost, realizing to be tricked, then swears to come back as he is banished back to Hell. Tom awakens the next day, not remembering anything that had happened the night prior, but Robert reminds him of having a large bill to pay due to the damage done in the Freeman house. Trivia Notes * As "Stinkmeaner Strikes Back" involves unusually supernatural elements for The Boondocks (demons in Hell, ghostly possession, etc.), and was first aired in late October, it's quite likely that this episode was meant to be a sort of Halloween special, even though the holiday isn't even mentioned in it. * During the fight between Stinkmeaner and the Freemans, Huey is the only Freeman to block/deflect any of Stinkmeaner's blows and strikes. * While Stinkmeaner was training in hell, he said, "This is how you break yo foot off in a motherfucker's ass!!" He then proceeded to break the two hanging vases surrounded by the mini rings of fire with his feet. This is the same move he did at the court parking lot when he as a ghost spirit of Stinkmeaner possessed Tom and challenged the man. * While Stinkmeaner possessed Tom, he had sexual intercourse with Sarah posing as Tom. Cultural references * The episode features a sample of the song "Suddenly It's Yesterday" by Freda Payne (produced by 9th Wonder). This sample plays as Ghostface Killah appears in a vision and speaks to Huey about the nightmares he is having. The sample was chopped solely for the scene and was eventually released as part of the song "A Pinebox Story" by Raewon in 2012. * The episode features the songs "Under Your Closed Eyelids" by Isabelle Antena (plays when Granddad is preparing for his date) and "Boondocks rmx" by Metaphor The Great (during the Stinkmeaner fight scene). * Coincidently both episodes that feature Stinkmeaner feature the Wu-Tang Clan in some way. the first episode ("Grandad's Fight") features the song "Guillotine Swordz" by Raekwon from his album Only Built 4 Cuban Linx..., this episode features Ghostface Killah as a spirit form of himself. * This episode parodies the film The Exorcist, which can be seen with Uncle Ruckus' description of the 'nigga spirit', the exorcism and the music of Mike Oldfield's Tubular Bells, as well as the scene in which Ruckus is dropped off by a vehicle and briefly stands outside the Freeman house while being silhouetted by a beam of light. This was the most famous theatrical poster used for the film. * The episode has a parody of a famous scene from Stanley Kubrick's, The Shining when Tom, possessed by Stinkmeaner, tried breaking through the bathroom door using an ax and peering though the crack. Also after when he says to Granddad, "I'M BACCCK NYUKKA!". * This episode references the Rick James skit featured in Chappelle's Show, with Granddad saying "Cocaine's a hell of a drug", a quote that Rick James used several times in the skit. The scene in the courtroom where a Stinkmeaner-possessed Tom starts grinding his feet into a courtroom table while yelling "Fuck yo' court, nigga!" is a paraphrase of the quote ("Fuck yo' couch, nigga!") that Rick James used while grinding his dirty boots into Eddie Murphy's couch. The episode also features two instances where a specific event is repeated three times, with the third in slow motion - a recurring device on Chappelle's Show. * When Uncle Ruckus appears, a slower rendition of Jabba the Hutt's theme music can be heard playing in the background. "Jabba's Theme" previously appeared as a theme for Ruckus in "...Or Die Trying" and "Thank You for Not Snitching". * The episode title is derived from the title of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. The Episode was originally to be called "The Return of Stinkmeaner" in a similar fashion to Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. * It is implied that Granddad's date is a Slavic scam bride. * When Stinkmeaner awakes during Granddad's date, he yells "I will not be ignored!", a direct reference to Glenn Close's iconic line from the 1987 movie Fatal Attraction. * When the Devil sends Stinkmeaner back to Earth to torment the Freeman family, he says "They will be no match for you," echoing Darth Sidious' words to Darth Maul in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. * The Boondocks logo in the beginning of the episode (BOON (BD) DOCKS) parodies the logo of Shaw Brothers Studio which is popular for producing movies in the Hong Kong martial arts action cinema scene. Also, the Stinkmeaner training sequence pays homage to the classic martial arts movie The 36th Chamber of Shaolin (produced by Shaw Brothers Studio). * This episode easily breaks the record previously held by "Granddad's Fight" from Season 1 for most usage of the word "nigga" (65) clocking in approximately 72-95 times. (depending on if you choose whether or not to count the "nigga's" separately when they start chanting the phrase "nigga, get yo black-ass out of here here!" during one of the scenes). * When Stinkmeaner gets knocked out by Riley, he is heard singing 'Ave Maria'. He is heard singing the same song while driving his pick-up truck in "Granddad's Fight". * This is the first fight in The Boondocks that Huey and Riley have won, (other than Huey's fight with Riley in Let's Nab Oprah) although the only reason they won is because Stinkmeaner was distracted in the act of choking Granddad, giving Riley the chance to knock him out from behind. * The two suits that Riley brings Granddad in the bathroom resemble the jackets that Michael Jackson wore in his videos for the songs "Beat It" and "Thriller". They also have the two songs written on their backs to tell them apart. * The opening scene where Stinkmeaner is training in Hell is a reference to the film The 36th Chamber of Shaolin in which San Te kicks hanging pots through rings of fire. Also, in the same scene, we see Stinkmeaner using "three stick nunchakus" which in the Master Killer are used by San Te to defeat Li Mu Bai and General Chang. Gallery File:Maxresdefault.jpg|Stinkmeaner in Hell. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Colonel H. Stinkmeaner Category:Episodes with Tom DuBois Category:Episodes with Robert Freeman Category:Episodes with Huey Freeman Category:Episodes with Riley Freeman Category:Episodes with Uncle Ruckus Category:Episodes with Sarah DuBois